Breathe Again
by LoveIsLove15
Summary: Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito, es su aire que mataría por respirar. Sostiene mi amor en sus manos, todavía estoy buscando algo. Sin aliento, todavía guardo la esperanza de algún día volver a respirar...


**-Breathe Again-**

**Dedicatoria:** Angel G. S. por haberme mostrado esta canción.  
><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Inspirado en la canción de TVD de _Sara Bareilles "Breathe Again"._  
><strong>Atención:<strong> Escrito en un momento de dolor temporario.  
><strong>Recomendación:<strong> escuchen la canción mientras leen el fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito, es su aire que mataría por respirar. Sostiene mi amor en sus manos, todavía estoy buscando algo. Sin aliento, todavía guardo la esperanza de algún día volver a respirar..."<strong>_

Miraba con recelo mi automóvil, porque realmente no quería subirme ahí, No desea irme, no deseaba dejarlo.  
>Mire hacia atrás una vez mas, el ultimo rayo amenazaba con esconderse, el resplandor cómodo que se ve desde aquí. A mis costados un par de maletas, completamente llenas, que se llevaban mis sueños a otro país. Que se llevaba mi amor a otro país.<br>Tengo 23 años, hace 8 años que lo conozco. En esos 8 años pasaron tantas cosas.  
>El se fue a Los Ángeles a probar su suerte, yo quede en Texas, con los auriculares en mis oídos y un viejo auto escuchando las mismas canciones que oigo ahora.<br>¿que clase de corazon no mira hacia atras?.  
>"te amo, volvere... volvere te lo prometo" Palabras que se vinieron abajo.<br>Solia defenderme de los fantasmas, solia de abrazarme al bailar, solia ser quien avivaba mi fuego interno y externo. Solia ser mi vida.  
>¿se preguntaran porque miento? Pues ni yo mismo lo se, sigue siendo todo eso que acabo de mencionar. Mi corazón siempre estuvo abierto, mis secretos eran sus verdades, sus mentiras mi alimento, sus besos mal pagados mis bebidas. Pero la Distancia entre el y yo me refugio de ver la verdad.<br>Malditos kilómetros.  
>Tengo una maldita mochila de mil toneladas en mi espalda, me dificultad el caminar día a día.<br>Me quedo sin aliento, me siento aprisionado, Me duele estar aquí.  
>¿que voy a hacer? ni yo mismo lo se... Prefiero tomar un arma en este momento y volare la cabeza ¿porque seguir sufriendo?.<br>Pero soy tan idiota que recuerdo tu sonrisa y todo se me olvida, recuerdo tu voz y deseo llorar. Te escucho respirar y es como si la 5ta sinfonía de Beethoven sonara en mis oídos.  
>¿Donde estas? prometiste que volverías... ¿donde estas? mi corazón sufre por ti.<br>¿Donde estas? te extraño mas de lo que piensas. ¿Donde estas? ¿no ves que te necesito? ¡¿donde estas?!.  
>Me arrodillo frente al auto antes de romper en llanto... el ya no esta, el se fue, y en poco tiempo yo también lo haré.<br>Iré donde nadie pueda encontrarme...  
>Cuando se fue se llevo mi amor, mis sentimientos... Todo lo que tengo. Y todo lo que necesito es su aire, mataría por respirar un poco de su aire. ¡A la mierda! lo necesito a el...<br>Me levanto y sin mas que llorar o decir, subo las maletas al auto.  
>Las acomodo de tal forma que no hagan ruido o molesten todos los kilómetros que conduciré, cierro los ojos apoyando las manos en la puerta del baúl. Algunas lagrimas se escapan, miro por ultima vez mi casa...<br>-Hasta nunca- susurro- Hasta nunca James-  
>Cierro la puerta del baúl con fuerza y me encamino a paso perezoso hacia la puerta del auto.<br>-¿Y mi beso de despedida?- Unas manos me aprisionan, doy un salto antes de voltear mi cabeza con miedo... Lo veo, ojos avellanas con un toque de verde con algunas lagrimas a punto de escapar. Su bella nariz de tamaño tan perfecto que daría envidia a cualquiera, sus mejillas ruborizadas rogándome que las acaricie. Y por ultimo, sus hermosos labios carmesí, rogándome por un beso ahora, en este segundo. Cerre los ojos y volví a abrirlos en un haz de luz, creía que estaba soñando.  
>Voltee y apoye mi espalda en el auto, sin alejarme de el. Levante mi mano instintivamente y acaricie su cabello. La mierda estoy soñando.<br>-No te vayas...-  
>¿esta bromeando? ¡No puede pedirme eso!. Mis piernas están temblando y mas ahora que siento que se acerca mas y juntas sus labios con los míos.<br>Correspondo al beso sin saber que esperar. ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Por todo los cielos! estoy besándolo de nuevo. Cuanto necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo, besarlo... ¡CUANTO LO NECESITABA!.  
>Se separa dejando que de sus ojos caigan gotas del color de los diamantes que resbalan por sus mejillas.<br>-te amo... no te vayas- me susurra en el cuello, estoy abrazado a el- No te vayas Logan...- lo acerco y lo vuelvo a besar, con pasión, con amor, con todo lo que siente mi corazón que volvió junto con el.  
>-no me iré- respiro profundamente y lo vuelvo a besar.<br>_Definitivamente, todo lo que necesitaba era su aire. Y ahora sin aliento pienso que gracias a el, volveré a respirar otra vez._


End file.
